1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to the making of packages from two continuous webs of plastic packaging material, wherein the final package has a shape configured for improved handling or other purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Packaging apparatus is known for converting continuous web roll stock into sealed packages. A wide variety of machines have been disclosed for this general purpose. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,486 shows one such machine wherein a bottom web of flexible packaging material is transported in a horizontal direction by means of edge-clamp conveyors, the web being operated on at successive stations to produce product-receiving receptacles. A top web of semi-rigid material is simultaneously transported along a generally circular path by means of a rotary turret having means to form the web into cups which at a station just beneath the turret, are mated, in inverted disposition, with the lower web receptacles carrying the product. The package thus defined is evacuated and sealed. When the evacuation head is evacuated, the atmospheric pressure beneath the flexible lower web forces the web and product up against the inner top surface of the inverted semi-rigid cup. In carrying out this procedure, the evacuated spaces beneath the lower web were evacuated first, and then the spaces above the upper web were evacuated.